The present invention relates generally to an improved printing cartridge, and more specifically, to an improved tape-ribbon cartridge adapted for use in a printing apparatus or composing system. The present cartridge has particular application in a printing apparatus or composing system having a cartridge carrier or receiver in which the means for advancing the tape and ribbon into printing registration with the printing station includes means for reciprocally moving the cartridge carrier or receiver, and thus the cartridge, toward and away from the printing station.
Tape-ribbon printing cartridges adapted for use in connection with such printing equipment exists in the prior art. An example of such a printing cartridge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,547 issued Oct. 7, 1980. While this printing cartridge is generally an acceptable cartridge, there are several ways in which the same can be improved.
The printing cartridge of the present invention relates to an improved tape-ribbon printing cartridge with several improved features. First, the printing cartridge of the present invention provides an improved means for properly aligning the cartridge and retaining the same in an operative position within the cartridge receiver. Secondly, it provides an improved means for preventing the spool of tape within the cartridge from settling into the corners of the cartridge. Thirdly, it provides an improved means for guiding and supporting the tape and ribbon and maintaining separation between the same as they are withdrawn from the cartridge. Fourthly, the present invention provides improved means for permitting forward movement of the tape and ribbon from the cartridge, but preventing rearward movement, thus facilitating use of the cartridge in a printing apparatus of the type described above.
More specifically, the cartridge of the present invention comprises a pair of rigid half sections which are joined together to form a tape and ribbon supply cavity and a guide means for guiding the tape and ribbon therefrom. In the preferred embodiment, the guide means includes a relatively rigid guide portion extending outwardly from the main housing of the cartridge. This elongated guide section includes a vertically extending recessed portion on its underside for engagement with a corresponding vertically extending wall portion or alignment tab of a cartridge receiver. Means are also provided on the main body of the cartridge housing in the form of recessed portions to cooperate with retaining ribs positioned within the cartridge receiver cavity.
The means for preventing the tape from settling into the corners of the cartridge include a wall section or tape retaining barrier of generally circular configuration. This maintains the supply of tape within the cartridge in a generally circular configuration and prevents the same from unwinding and settling into the corners of the cartridge. This tape retaining barrier allows the tape retaining discs necessary in prior art cartridges to be eliminated.
The means allowing the tape and ribbon to be withdrawn from the cartridge, but preventing rearward movement of the tape and ribbon back into the cartridge includes a flexible bias member disposed against the underside of the tape. This particular feature facilitates the use of the cartridge of the present invention with a printing apparatus having a cartridge receiver in which the printing tape and ribbon is advanced by reciprocal movement of the printing cartridge toward and away from the printing station.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved printing cartridge for supplying tape and ribbon to the printing station of a printing apparatus in which the tape and ribbon are advanced by reciprocal back and forth movement of the cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape-ribbon printing cartridge having an improved means for properly aligning the cartridge within the cartridge carrier and retaining the same therein in an operative position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for preventing the tape within the tape supply portion of a printing cartridge from unwinding and settling into the corners of the cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tape-ribbon printing cartridge having an improved means for guiding and maintaining separation between the tape and ribbon during withdrawal of the same from the cartridge.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for allowing forward movement of the tape and ribbon from the cartridge, but precluding rearward movement of the same back into the cartridge.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the drawing, the description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims.